For Those Who Have Forgotten
by Seraphis88
Summary: Star Wars. Many of you know of it, but do you truly know it? The story has become muddled over the millenium since it passed but at the heart lies truth, except who the Chosen One was. Who was it really if it wasn't Anakin or Luke? -First Book in the Lost Archives Series- -ALL RIGHTS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS! I only own my characters- Obi-Wan/OC ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT! I'M REWRITING IT!
1. Introduction

Sometimes I wonder why I remain on this planet, I mean I'm a free person now but I can't leave my mother or younger brother here. I have wanted to buy their freedom but Watto, that greedy bastard, doesn't want to lose to me again. You see, before my brother started pod racing for him, I used to do it. I won many races and was renowned for my skill. It came to a time that I bartered for my freedom and won.

My name is Shiara Skywalker, older sister of Anakin Skywalker. Your stories of him being the Chosen One are all wrong, but I guess that happens through the ages. At the time of him being ten years old, I was eighteen. I knew the Force flowed through me and often practice lifting things, mostly my pod so I could do repairs. I also meditated to clear my mind. You can say I'm the calm and mature one, while Ani is the wild and rambunctious one. He still has a lot of growing up to do but I let him have his childhood.

For many weeks I have had visions of a Nubian-class ship landing in the desert, with an older human male, a Gungan, an R2 unit, and a pretty young girl walking from it. I also see a young man standing the ship's ramp looking quite impatient. He was wearing beige and brown robes, like the older male, and had short hair, except for the small braid at the back of his head. He was handsome but I have the feeling that he wasn't used to that sort of affection.

The story you've heard is not entirely accurate you see, so I decide to write the true story for those who have forgotten.


	2. Episode I: Chapter 1

"Anakin! What are you doing?" I asked my brother.

"Looking for parts to build a droid for Mom. She is always doing so much to help us, that I want to do something for her." he replies while continuing to go through droid parts.

I sigh, "Tell me what type of droid you're looking for and I'll find the parts. Watto will get angry if he finds you out here when you're suppose to be working."

"Alright, he's a protocol droid," he sighs, getting up.

I pat his head, "Good boy, now run along," I laugh when he swats my hand away.

Instead of going through the endless piles of junk, I sit down and meditate to find what I'm looking for. By the time Anakin's shift is over, I found every part he needs to complete the droid except plating. My brother is an amazing mechanic as am I, but I like working more on pods, ships, and speeders than droids. Since Anakin was going to play with his friends, I take the parts home with me and secretly stash them in his room. I head to my room to meditate and clear my mind. To my surprise, I see a small cruiser heading towards some kind of blockade.

-In Meditation-

_A hooded figure says, "Captain."_

_The Captain turns to the hooded figure sitting behind her._

_She replies, "Yes, Sir?"_

_"Tell them we wish to board immediately."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_She turns to a view screen which showed an important looking Neimoidian and says, "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."_

_The Neimoidian looked extremely nervous, "Yes, yes, of course...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the Ambassadors...Happy to."_

I pull out of the vision as I see them landing on one of the battleships. That's happening right now, I thought to myself as I stretched my sore muscles. I got the feeling they knew someone was there, but not who.

"Shiara! Ani! It's time for dinner!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

I sigh and walk out of my room, barely dodging my brother's running form. "By the Force Anakin! No running in the house!" I yelled to him.

Of course he completely ignores me and ends up being scolded by our mother. I sigh, _Anakin is always thinking of his stomach,_ I thought ruefully.

After dinner we head off to bed, ready to continue our daily routine the next day.


	3. Episode I: Chapter 2

"Anakin, wait up!" I yelled as he sprinted towards Watto's shop. I sighed when he ignores me yet again. I swear this boy is going to be the death of me, I sighed. As I walk in I see Ani talking to the young girl I saw in my visions along with the Gungan. "Anakin what have I told you about running off like that?" I scolded him.

"Sorry Shi," he says sheepishly, "I just wanted to get the day over with."

"Just don't let it happen again," I turn to the girl, "Hi my name is Shiara Skywalker. I'm Anakin's older sister."

"I'm Padmé Naberrie," she replies with a slight smile.

"You don't look like you're from around here," I comment, already knowing the answer.

Before she could answer, the older male from my visions came into the room, "We're leaving," and walked out, followed by the Gungan, the R2 unit, and lastly Padmé. "It was nice meeting both of you," she said over her shoulder, walking away.

"It was nice meeting you too!" We say at the same time.

Watto comes out grumbling, "_Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia_." (Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't know nothing.)

I look at him, "_La lova num botaffa_." (They seemed nice to me.)

He looks at Anakin, "_Fweepa niaga. Tolpa da bunky dunko_." (Clean the racks, then you can go home.)

"Yippee!" I chuckle at Anakin's enthusiasm. While he finishes up cleaning I head outside and I see Selbulba about to punch the poor Gungan I saw earlier.

"_Chess ko, Sebulba...Coo wolpa tooney rana_." (Careful, Sebulba...This one's very connected.)

"_Tooney rana nu pratta dunko, cheeka_." (Connected? Whada you mean, woman?)

"_Oh da Hutt...cha porko ootman geesa...me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa_." (As in Hutt...big time outlander, this one... I'd hate to see you diced before we race again.) I say tauntingly.

"_Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee_." (Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you!) he growled at me and walked away.

I help the Gungan to his feet as his three companions come up to us, "Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba."

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." he tried to explain.

"Nevertheless, she is right...you were heading for trouble. Thank you, my friend." the older male said.

I smile, "It is no problem. I-" I'm cut off when I see Anakin running towards me.

"Shi, I thought you would be home by now!"

"I was helping our friends here stay out of trouble. They ran into Sebulba."

"_E chu ta sleemo_," he muttered.

"Anakin Skywalker! What have I said about using that language?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

He rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry, I just hate how he always treats us, especially you."

I sigh, "Anakin, you must calm yourself. Anger always blinds you and causes more harm than good."

"I'll try."

I smile at him and turn back towards the group, "I'm sorry about that."

"It is no trouble, though I suspect that isn't the last you'll see of him." the older male said.

"No it never is. He is angry that he can't touch me." We walk towards Jira, a local fruit seller, "Hey Jira, can we have five pallies," I say pulling out five coins.

As Jira hands them to us she shifts uncomfortably, "Gracious, my bones are aching...storm's coming on, Shi, Annie. You'd better get home quick."

I turn towards the leader of the group, "Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship."

"Is it far?" Anakin asked.

"It's on the outskirts." Padmé replied.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time...sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me." I replied.


	4. Episode I: Chapter 3

I open the door to her home and went in first, "Mom! Mom! We're home."

I heard from behind me, "Dissen cozy."

Our mother looked up in surprise, "Oh, my! Annie, Shiara, what's this?"

"These are our new friends, Mom. This is Padme, and...gee, I don't know any of your names." Anakin said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," the older male said and pointed at the Gungan, "and this is Jar Jar Binks."

The R2 unit let out a little beep.

"...and our droid, Artoo-Detoo." Padme said with a slight smile.

Anakin looked very excited and looked at Padme, "I'm building a droid. You wanna see?"

I smirk at him, "Anakin don't bore her too much," and answered Mother's unspoken question, "They're here because a sandstorm has started up."

"Your daughter was kind enough to offer us shelter," Qui-Gon Jinn said.

Anakin pulled at Padme's hand, "Come on! Let me show you Threepio!"

They disappeared along with R2-D2 and I went into my room to meditate.

_While I meditated, I saw Qui-Gon giving Mom five small capsules._

_"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to their surprises."_

_"They are very special." Qui-Gon said._

_Mom looked wary for a moment, "Yes, I know."_


	5. Episode I: Chapter 4

As it was getting late, we gathered around our table and to eat dinner. Anakin was explaining to them about the life of a slave. Right now they were discussing the transmitters located in each slave.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." Mom said.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck." Anakin said, looking put down.

"Any attempt to escape . . ." Mom started.

". . . And they blow you up! Boom!" Anakin said dramatically, "At least Shiara doesn't have to worry about that."

Throughout this exchange, I was silent since my times as a slave were not pleasant at all. I was often used as an 'entertainment' slave for guests with our previous master, Gardulla. Some of the guests became particularly violent towards me, but was able to be stopped since she never wanted me damaged. You could say she respected me and never had me give my body to others. I even killed one of them because they tried to force themselves on me. Gardulla didn't punish me because she knew I wouldn't have done it without a reason, after all I was one of her favorite slaves. I perked up at my name, "Sorry I was reminiscing. Can you repeat what you said?"

"You're not a slave anymore?" asked Padme.

"No. Around Anakin's age, I was the best podracer on Tatooine, even better than the veterans. I used that to have Watto release me. I haven't raced for eight years now, but I taught Anakin how to."

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws..." Padme started.

"The Republic doesn't exist out here...we must survive on our own." I stated gently.

An awkward silence fell over us, until Anakin broke it, "Has anyone ever seen a podrace?"

"They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." Qui-Gon stated.

"Indeed. Gardulla had me race in many podraces across the galaxy, including Malastare." I said.

"Shiara and I are the only humans that can do it." Anakin said, almost proudly. Mom gives Anakin a scolding look, " Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human, least of all two, doing it."

"You both must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Qui-Gon said speculatively, yet not surprised.

During this time, Jar Jar had been getting food with his tongue. It was slightly disturbing, yet I don't judge him because of it. That was probably how he used to eat. Qui-Gon, on the other hand, looked annoyed and caught his tongue when he went to get more food, "Don't do that again." Jar Jar mumbles something and Qui-Gon lets go of his tongue, making it snap back into his mouth.

"I...I was wondering...something..." Anakin asked hesitantly.

"What?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Well, ahhh...you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" he asked more confident than before.

Qui-Gon smirks, but quickly covers it, "What makes you say that?"

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

Qui-Gon leans back slightly and smiles, "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

"I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight." I sighed at his naiveté. Anyone can be killed, no matter what.

"I wish that were so..." Qui-Gon said sadly.

"I had a dream that Shiara and I were Jedi. We came back here and freed all the slaves...have you come to free us?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not..."

"I think you have...why else would you be here?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I can see there's no fooling you..." he said leaning forward, "You mustn't let anyone know about us...we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret."

"Coruscant...wow...how did you end up here in the outer rim?" Anakin said shocked.

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Padme said.

"We can help! We can fix anything!" Anakin said looking at me. I gave a small smile in return.

"I believe you both can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need..."

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade." Jar Jar said.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme insisted.

"Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those races." I said.

"Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally... if it's used properly." Qui-Gon mused.

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished..." Anakin said getting excited.

"Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you..." I said before Mom could.

"Watto doesn't know I've built it," he turned to Qui-Gon, "You could make him think it's your's, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

"I don't want you to race, Annie...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it." Mom said upset.

"But Mom, I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Anakin, if anyone is going to race, it's going to be me," I continued before he tries to speak, "I have won races Anakin, you haven't. If we help them, I will be the one to race."

"But-"

"No buts Anakin."

"No Shiara, you won't do it either." Mom said sternly.

"Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No," Mom said looking defeated.

"We have to help them, Mom...you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other..." I said.

"Shiara, don't ..." Mom said with tears in her eyes.

There is silence for a while when Padme spoke, "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your daughter or son in danger. We will find another way..."

"No, Shiara's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but they can help you...they were meant to help you."

"Is that a yes? That is a yes!" Anakin said with a big grin on his face.

"Don't get too excited Anakin, you're not racing." I smirked when he groans.


	6. I'm Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated for the past four days. I went to a family friend's lake house on Saturday and Sunday, and didn't get home until 10 p.m. Now I feel sick from being out in the heat for so long and feel like crap with my nose all stuffed up and everything. So until I feel better, I will not be updating my stories because I know they will turn out like crap with my head feeling all fuzzy. I'm sorry everyone and I hope to feel better soon.

- Seraphis88


End file.
